Stand by Sex and Obssesion
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: For event February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival Happy HoMin Day 12/2 NC18 silahkan langsung baca yang pasti ini total mesum anak kecil dibawah 18 tahun dilarang masuk kalau masih maksa masuk dosa author di tanggung kalian LOL


For event February in Love HoMin Fanfic Festival

Happy HoMin Day

**12/2**

.

A fanfiction by Homin 'eL

**Stand By Sex and Obsession**

Warn: not for Child Under 18

Enjoy

**22.00 Seoul**

Pemuda berumur genap 29 tahun tersebut berjalan bergerombol dengan teman-temanya menuju sebuah restoran Cina 24 jam yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul yang padat. Mereka bercengkrama sangat hangat dan bersahabat. Sedikit guyonan garing yang akan di tertawakan yang lain. Keadaannya sangat nyaman, bersantai dengan teman bersanding dengan beberapa kaleng bir setelah penat seharian bekerja… oh sangat _perfecto_!

Namun tidak untuk Jung Yunho setelah Hp-nya bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya, dan Yunho melihat sebuah ID yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya. _Oh ya __T__uhan__,__ tidak lagi _batinnya mengerang sambil memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum mengeser layar HP-nya ke kanan sebelum ia letakan benda metal itu di telinganya.

"Ada Apa Changmin…" Jawabnya, berusaha terdengar capek.

"_Pulang Sekarang!" _Ucap Changmin di seberang dengan nada perintah seperti biasanya. Oke tidak seperti Yunho suka selalu diperintah oleh changmin. Hanya saja… itulah Shim Changmin. Suka memerintah siapapun. _Brat!_

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ada acara dengan anak-anak." Jawab Yunho mulai terdengar jengkel. Ia benar-benar tidak mau pulang hari ini hanya untuk sekedar mendengar omelan Changmin yang memuakkan. Dan akan berujung pertengkaran. Dan sex yang panas. Baiklah… tidak seperti Yunho membenci hal terakhir itu. Sex…

"_Yunho! Nghh.. Shit! aku Sangat horny sekarang Jung _fucking_ Yunho! Kau pulang sekarang atau aku akan keluar mencari siapapun dan menggunakan penisnya untuk memuaskan lubangku!"_ Marah Changmin di seberang membuat Yunho terpatung di tempat. Wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"Kheh... lakukan Changmin… Lakukan hal itu dan kau akan menyesalinya. **Jangan macam-macam denganku****!**" dan dengan kalimat itu Yunho membanting HPnya – mungkin untuk yang keseribu kalinya – ke atas aspal yang kasar.

Suho juniornya di tempat kerja yang tadinya mau menjemputnya untuk masuk ke dalam restoran karena yang lain sudah akan memulai acara makan mereka, membuat wajah bingung dengan kelakuan Yunho yang sedikit brutal tersebut.

"Hyung... Hp-mu- yah! Yunho hyung!" Apa daya, Suho yang memunguti baterai dan juga _body_ HP Yunho yang berantakan di aspal, sama sekali tak digubris oleh sang pemilik Handphone. Yunho sudah melenggang pergi menuju area parkir, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bahkan bisa membuat mata Suho terpaksa berkedip.

"Ya Tuhan…Dia bukan pembalap kan?" Desis Suho ketika melihat mobil Yunho yang sudah menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobilnya yang berbalut kain kulit bergestur kasar. Rahangnya kaku. Giginya terkatup. Yunho Marah. Sudah keberapa kalinya ini terjadi? 100? 200? 1000? Tak terhitung. Changmin Selalu bisa membuatnya marah. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Changmin sudah genap sepuluh tahun, bahkan besok adalah _anniversary _mereka pada tanggal 12 Februari. Namun 10 tahun hubungan mereka hanya tinggalah sebuah hubungan. Cinta? Apa Cinta masih ada di antara mereka? Ini bukan Cinta lagi… Changmin sudah berhenti memasak untuknya. Yunho berhenti mengucapkan cinta untuk Changmin. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Hari-hari mereka hanya dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran dan pertengkaran. Namun hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Yaitu Sex… dan obsesi Yunho yang terlalu besar pada Changmin. Ini sudah bukan cinta Lagi. Ini sudah bukan cinta! ini hanya sex dan juga obsesi yang tak bisa dihentikan.

Sejuta kali Yunho berbisik, berkata, bahkan tak jarang berteriak pada Cahngmin, bahwa Changmin adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang! Tak seorang pun boleh menyentuhnya. Namun Changmin bukan anak baik yang akan menuruti semua perkataannya. Changmin bukan Changmin 10 tahun yang lalu, yang masih sangat polos dan manis. 27 tahun Changmin adalah Changmin dewasa yang binal. Dan 27 tahun Changmin adalah Changmin yang penggila sex. Yunho tidak Yakin Changmin masih butuh cintanya. Nyatanya, Changmin hanya butuh penisnya yang besar untuk mengoyak lubangnya yang rakus setiap hari. Tidak seperti Yunho keberatan. Yunho sangat menyukainya. Sex dengan Changmin bagaikan udara yang setiap hari ia hirup untuk hidup. Jangan sebut mereka bercinta. Karena mereka tidak melakukanya dengan manis. Tidak pernah.

Yunho memarkir mobilnya dengan gesit sebelum keluar, menutup mobilnya kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'BAM' yang keras. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan Changmin. Bukan lelucon saat Changmin bilang akan menemukan orang lain untuk memuaskannya. Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Yunho yang menolak perintah Changmin agar cepat pulang akhirnya mendapati Changmin yang sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang _Cleaning Service_ yang berwajah sangat tampan (walau tak setampan Yunho) di depan pintu apartemen mereka, bahkan sang _Cleaning Service_ tampan tersebut meremas pantat Changmin sensual . Dan itu sukses membuat darah Yunho mendidih. Setelahnya, Yunho mengoyak lubang Changmin selama satu bulan penuh tanpa istirahat, hanya makan dan sedikit tidur, bahkan Yunho sengaja mengambil cuti panjang dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk menghajar lubang Changmin yang tak pernah kendor tersebut. Tak lupa dengan beberapa tamparan di pipi wajahnya maupun pantatnya hingga membuat kulitnya meremang merah, dan juga pukulan yang tak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Tak luput juga begitu banyaknya jambakan di rambutnya serta benturan ke dinding atau tembok yang keras. Dan juga teriakan yang brutal agar Changmin mengerti bahwa **Changmin hanya miliknya seorang**. **Tak seorangpun boleh menyentuhnya. Tak seorang pun boleh memilikinya!** Dan tak begitu lama _Cleaning Service_ tak berdosa tersebut dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Jung Yunho tak pernah main-main.

Yunho sudah sampai di depan apartemennya yang elegan. Ia menekan tombol kombinasi sebelum melenggang masuk kedalam… dan...

"Mftt..nnnh" ia diserang oleh Changmin yang telanjang bulat. Changmin menciumnya brutal dan Yunho menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya. Ia gerakkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pinggang Changmin yang ramping dan menggesekkan telapak tangannya di atas kulit Changmin yang selembut sutra tersebut. Tak rugi Yunho selalu membiayai Changmin untuk SPA nya yang jutaan Won tersebut. Lihat kulit Changmin yang begitu halus dan lembut tersebut dan itu semua **milik Jung Yunho.**

Mereka masih berciuman panas dan ganas. Saliva yang meluncur dari sela ciuman mereka menandakan betapa panas dan dalam ciuman mereka. Changmin mereka surai Yunho yang kemerahan. Meremasnya kuat hingga Yunho sedikit kesakitan, namun Yunho tidak peduli. Changmin memang selalu begitu.

Yunho mengganti posisi mereka dan mendorong Changmin kasar pada tembok apartemen mereka yang kokoh. Yunho mengangkat Tubuh Changmin sebelum kedua kaki Changmin melingkar di pinggang Yunho dan pantat kenyal tersebut melayang indah. Ciuman panas mereka tetap berlanjut sampai Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan bernafas di telinga Changmin.

"_Fuck_.. Changmin.. _fuck_!" umpatnya sambil menciumi kulit rahang Changmin yang eksotis.

"Ah… Yunho… Yunho… _I'm so horny_ Yunho, aku ingin penismu sekarang!" Changmin meminta dengan nafas yang frustasi. Yunho melihat wajah Changmin yang benar adanya dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang kotor. Dan itu membuat libidonya naik. _Fuck! _Umpatnya lagi dalam hati.

Yunho memasukan Langsung dua jarinya kedalam lubang Changmin, yang ternyata sudah basah berlumuran _lube_. Dan Yunho terbelalak mendapatkan fakta itu. Yunho memasukan langsung ke empat jarinya kedalam lubang Changmin dan membuat Changmin bergetar dan menimbulkan desahan nikmat disertai rasa sakit yang tak ketara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang huh? Kau benar-benar akan mencari orang selain aku untuk masuki lubang berdosamu ini huh?" Desisan salam yunho menusuk gendang telinga Changmin dan membuatnya merintih karena Yunho makin kasar bermain dengan keempat jarinya di dalam lubang Changmin.

"Apa kau mau kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang lagi huh? Jawab, Changmin…" Desisan yunho makin kejam terdengar di telinga Changmin yang sudah basah oleh saliva Yunho karena Yunho selalu suka menjilatinya seperti lollipop.

Changmin menggeleng frustasi. Changmin memang anak nakal. Tapi ia bukan anak yang akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama sampai dua kali. Namun Changmin adalah anak yang pintar. Karena kejadian setahun yang lalu, Changmin selalu mengancam Yunho untuk pulang cepat dengan hal itu. Dan lihat hasilnya, ia selalu berhasil. Yunho selalu pulang dengan cepat. Karena obsesi Yunho padanya terlalu besar. Ia bahkan tak lagi melihat cinta disana. Mungkin masih ada. Tapi entah di mana, tersembunyi dalam labirin kecil. Karena semua obsesi itu menyingkirkannya. Dan bahkan Changmin bukan anak-anak lagi. Dan Yunho masih memanggilnya anak Nakal.

"Nghh… Yunho~ ah.. aku nghh.. aku ingin penismu! Aku tidak ingin jarimu! Aku ingin penismu sekarang!" Changmin berteriak tanpa nada memohon sedikitpun. Semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bernada perintah dan Yunho tak suka itu. Tidak seperti yunho bisa merubahnya. Karena itulah Shim Changmin. Yang sangat membuatnya gila.

"Tutup mulutmu keparat!" Yunho berteriak sambil menekan keempat jarinya lebih dalam ke dalam lubang Changmin yang kini sudah sangat basah.

Yunho mencium pipi Changmin dan merembet ke telinga Changmin.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Changmin… Disini yang memerintah hanya aku, bukan kau… kau hanya diperbolehkan mendesah dan meneriakan namaku." bisik Yunho rendah di daun telinga Changmin, membuat bulu kuduk Changmin berdiri. Sudah ribuan kali Yunho berucap seperti itu. Namun tetap itu membuatnya terangsang lebih panas dan membuatnya semakin ingin dipenuhi oleh penis Yunho yang sangat besar. Ia tidak kuat! Changmin ingin sekali menjatuhkan Yunho ke lantai dan memasukan penis Yunho ke lubangnya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar agar hasratnya cepat terpenuhi. Namun tak bisa. Yunho-lah yang memegang semua kendali.

Yunho melepas, membuka gespernya dan menarik retsleting celanaya setelah membuka kancingnya terlebih dahulu. Yunho tak meresa repot untuk melepas celana dan _bo__xer_ nya atau hanya sekedar menurunkannya sampai mata kaki, bahkan lutut. Ia biarkan penisnya keluar dari balik celana dan _bo__xer _nya sebelum ia hantamkan penisnya yang besarnya tak usah diragukan tersebut ke dalam _hole_ Changmin yang lapar.

"AHHCK!" Changmin berteriak dan tercekat di tengorokannya mendapati serangan mendadak Yunho. Tidak seperti Changmin membencinya, ini hanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Changmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada surai lembut Yunho, tak peduli bahwa Yunho juga merintih karenanya, kulit kepalanya serasa akan lepas dari tengkoraknya karena cengkraman Changmin yang terlalu kuat.

"Ahh.. Yunho~.. nghh Yunho Yunhhh Yunho Yunho ahh Yunhoo!" Changmin merancau nama Yunho dalam desahanya. Yunho mengoyak lubang Changmin dan menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu cepat hingga membuat Changmin susah bernafas. Ia makin cepat dan dalam hingga penisnya yang besar membentur prostat Changmin dengan tepat.

"AHHHH! AHH YAH NGH… DISANA YUNHO! AHH~~ DISANAH! LAGI! LAGI! ANGHH AHH!" Changmin berteriak sangat kencang tak peduli bahwa suaranya bisa membuat tetangganya bangun. Changmin mencengkeram surai Yunho erat sampi buku-buku tangannya memutih menandakan betapa erat cengkraman itu. Matanya terpejam nikmat. Kemudian matanya terbuka dan masih menciptakan teriakan-teriakan nikmat yang sebagian besar hanya berisi nama Yunho.

"Ah.. Changmin… Aku ingin membuat pantat mu berdarah, aku ingin mengoyak pantat mu nghh yang sempit ini sampai kau tak bisa berjalan keesokkan harinya.. ah.. aku ingin membasahinya dengan semenku Changmin… ah.. nikmat.. ngh.. _fuck_ Changmin! Kau hanya milikku! Hanya milikku ngh.. HANYA MILIKKU!" Yunho mulai berbicara kotor di telinga Changmin, walau desahan kenikmatan juga tak bisa luput dari bibir berbentuk cinta tersebut. Yunho menghajar lubang Changmin hingga rasanya sangat panas. Dan Yunho bisa merasakan dinding Changmin mencengkeram penisnya kuat dan membuat Yunho hampir mati saking nikmatnya. Dan ia tahu Changmin sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasmenya. Yunho tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia makin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan membentur prostat Changmin lebih keras dan cepat! Dan membuat Changmin makin menggila.

"AHHHH YUN- AHH AHH NGG AHH.. AHH Yunho! Ahh Yun aku- nghhhh aku- Mau- AHHHHH" Keluar… dan pecah sudah… changmin orgasme dengan menggila. Penisnya yang keras tanpa sentuhan apapun kini mengeluarkan semua cairan putih yang hangat itu, semen Changmin yang masih kental membasahi perut dan dadanya yang telanjang dan sebagian mengotori baju Yunho yang mahal. Namun belum berakhir… Yunho masih menghajar lubangnya dengan ganas. Dan setelahnya Yunho menyusul tak kalah parah.

Yunho benar-benar membasahi lubang Changmin dengan semennya yang panas! Bahkan menetes cairan berwarna pink di sela penis yunho yang masih tertanam di lubang panas Changmin. Tak memungkiri, Yunho memang membuat lubang Changmin sedikit berdarah. Fakta bahwa Changmin tak mempersiapkan lubangnya dengan benar. Changmin hanya membasahi lubangnya dengan Lube.

Yunho menyapu cairan pink perpaduan semennya dan juga sedikit darah tersebut dari paha Changmin. Lalu ia melihat cairan itu yang kini mengotori jemarinya, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya lalu ia bawa jemarinya yang kotor ke depan wajah Changmin yang masih kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

"Lihat." perintah Yunho pada Changmin

"Kau memang anak nakal, Changmin… Kau sengaja membuatku marah, karena Kau suka permainan Kasarku saat aku sedang marah…kau suka aku melukaimu, ya kan? Kau suka dengan warna cairan pink ini yang akan keluar dari lubangmu, iya kan? Jawab, Changmin!" Yunho berucap kejam. Menghantarkan perasaan sedikit takut pada tubuhnya yang bergetar. Namun ia tak pernah takut. Karena ia Shim Changmin.

"Kau lebih suka aku memintamu untuk melukaimu atau orang lain melukaiku…" Dan mulut Changmin yang kotor tak pernah mau menerima kekalahan, bermain dengan amarah Yunho adalah kesenangan sendiri baginya. Tak seperti ia serius dengan semua omong kosongnya. Nyatanya ia tak mau kejadian satu tahun yang lalu terulang. Disekap di rumah lebih dari 1 bulan hanya untuk sex… makan.. sedikit tidur... sex… pukulan.. teriakan.. sex… benturan tamparan... sex… teriakan lagi. 1 tahun yang lalu Changmin sudah cukup merasakan apa yang dinamakan Neraka Jung Yunho. Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti menggoda Kekasihnya. Sekali lagi Changmin bukan anak Baik-Baik.

"Terus berucap dengan mulut kotormu, Changmin… atau kau ingin kejadian satu tah-"

"Aku tidak mau! Jadi diamlah BRENGSEK! AND FUCK ME AGAIN! HARD!" Changmin memotong Yunho dan akhirnya berteriak frustasi. Kebutuhan seksualnya yang lebih dari orang normal membuat Changmin menjadi pemuda paling binal seantero korea. Tangannya menarik tengkuk leher Yunho dan membawanya ke dalam Ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Tidak seperti yunho keberatan.

**06.00 am Rumah Jung Yunho**

Changmin menggenjot penis yunho yang kini tenggelam di dalam lubangnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Yunho yang terbaring di kasur king size mereka memegang pinggul Changmin yang kini bergerak liar di atasnya. Membantu tubuh ramping tersebut untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan liar. Tak cukup 1 atau 2 jam bagi mereka untuk bercinta… sebenarnya ini "Wild Sex" karena bercinta tak akan selama itu dan sekasar mereka. Bercinta mengandung pelukan setelah orgasme dan saling mengatakan kata Cinta. Tak seperti mereka yang hanya berupa cengkraman kasar serta makian yang terdengar laknat.

Desahan demi desahan masih tercipta jelas di ruangan mewah tersebut, walau milik Changmin kini sudah sedikit serak dan hampir seperti menangis atau mungkin sudah menangis. Mungkin lubang pantatnya sangat sakit dan terasa terbakar. Namun Yunho adalah Yunho, sampai akhir dialah yang tak akan pernah puas dengan tubuh Changmin yang sudah bagai Candu.

"Ah Yunho… _fuck_… Aku…hiks… mencintaimu Yunho... nghhh kumohon sudah hentikan..." Changmin memohon di atas tubuh Yunho yang basah akan keringat dan semen mereka. Dan **Cinta?** Hanya ia sebutkan ketika ia memohon sesuatu, hal ini mempan sewaktu-waktu namun tak setiap saat. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau Yang memintanya _L__ove_… Jangan membuatku kecewa nghh.." **Love?** hanya ia pakai saat sedang menyindir Changmin. Berhenti? Berarti teruskan sampai Changmin pingsan. Otaknya mulai terbisa dengan pengartian bertolak belakang dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Changmin yang berdosa.

"Nghhhh aku mencintaimu Hyung… Sungguh ahh.. hyung sungguh.. aku.. Ahhhhhh~ " Orgasme yang entah keberapa kalinya dan membuat Changmin terkapar di atas Yunho. Tak berdaya.

"Aku tahu, kita berhenti…" Ucap Yunho sedikit lebut dan sedikit sendu. Sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Nyatanya ia lemah saat Changmin memanggilnya Hyung. Itu bahkan lebih besar efeknya dari pada kata Cinta.

Changmin berseringai iblis di tengkuk Yunho. Ia sangat tahu kelemahan belahan jiwanya tersebut.

"10 menit… dan kita lanjut lagi." Lanjut yunho dengan suara yang sangat jauh dari kata sendu dan lembut.

"_Fuck!_" Desis Changmin. _S__oulmate my ass_!

Dan kini Yunho yang menciptakan seringai kemenangan tersebut.

END

Makasih buat mira-chan udah mau bantu eL edit fic eL yang sedikit laknat ini.

Gimana reader-san? Enjoy bukan karena bebas dari typo kayak biasanya LOLOLOLOL

Aduh sebenarnya ini mau di post di tanggal 12/2 namun karena beberapa kedala jadi mundur harinya.

Selamat ulang tahun buat Yunho hyung n changdolie semoga kalian tetep langgeng dan jadi pasangan yang awet. Awet muda, langgeng, dan Hot… walau kalian sudah menua… pikiran saya tetap gak bisa lepas dari kalian (yang lagi beradegan syur.. di kamar) #DiLemparKeLaut

Ok lah… gitu aja dari eL semoga kalian suka.


End file.
